


Old Man Peter

by orphan_account



Series: The Parker Saga (The Eternal Jedi) [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Jedi Peter Parker, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jedi Peter joins the crew and heads for the spring and Vader is on their tail
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Parker Saga (The Eternal Jedi) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Old Man Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> I hope you enjoy part 2

The Old Man returned wearing his Jedi Robes and, making his way back to the ship the old man nodded his head to them “I will take you to him, these are the co-ordinates” he said as he handed the data to Natasha, smiling in appreciation Natasha nodded her head and she motioned to the ramp “Make yourself at home” she said.

“Thank you” the old man replied, making his way up the ramp the old man took a seat, he heard somebody grunting with great effort, looking to the source of the nose the old man spotted the blonde haired member of the crew trying to move something heavy.

Watching the blonde woman struggling to move the heavy crate the old man smiled and he closed his eyes, suddenly the crate lifted up and Carol’s mouth dropped open, turning to the old man she watched as the crate floated into position where she was trying to push the metal crate to, setting it down gently the old man opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Carol was opening gaping at him “Wow” she whispered to herself as she stood there “That was amazing” she said in awe.

The old man merely smiled as he sat there, Carol walked over to him and sat down “I hope you don’t mind… but… did you fight in the clone wars?” she asked.

“I did, I was a Jedi Knight… the Battle of Ultron 5” The old man answered as he looked at her.

“Ultron 5… wow I’ve heard horror stories about that” Carol whispered in shock “The bloodiest battle during the Clone Wars”

“It was a massacre” the old man lamented, a haunted look on his face as he sat there “72 hours, constant fighting and surrounded by droids”

“What happened?” Carol asked as she looked at him.

_ Flashback: _

_ Clone troops were bunkered down in an old fortress on the planet of Ultron 5, with them Jedi General Peter Parker, an old man with long grey hair stood on the wall as clone troopers scurried for cover as the droid army battered the walls with blasters and cannon fire from their tanks, Jedi General Peter leaped off the wall and turned to the clone commander nearby “Commander Valam… Contact the republic and tell them we need reinforcement” _

_ “At once General” the Clone trooper nodded his head and turned away, Peter turned and watched the droid closing in, pulling out his lightsaber Peter activated it, the sound of the humming of the blue lightsaber was drowned out by blaster fire and explosions, and so it began. _

_ 24 hours: _

_ The first 24 hours was an intense fight between battle droids, destroyer droids and heavy droids, with the clones gaining heavy casualties, between the droids and the clones was Peter, using his lightsaber to deflect the incoming blaster fire from the droids with Clones providing cover fire, the destroyer droids were much difficult to deal with because they had shield generators. _

_ When the droids retreated the clones suffered heavily. _

_ 48 hours: _

_ The next 24 hours, 48 hours and more dropships carrying droids and tanks arrived, General Peter led a squad to ambush the droids and managed to take down the droid armour support and 2 dropships, the battle raged on for the 2nd 24 hours, clones were falling and so was the droids, the battalion of clones that Peter was leading was down to half strength. _

_ When the droids retreated again… Peter lost 3 quarters of his clone troopers. _

_ 72 hours: _

_ The final 24 hours was the most violent, more droids came and armour support but Peter took those tanks down easily, the clones and Peter though was forced to retreat to the catacombs of the fortress they were in, there they were able to bottleneck the droids and for 24 hours the final battle raged with supplies running extremely low. _

_ The droids just stopped, the droid control ship over the planet was destroyed by a Venator Class Star destroyer, wounded but still alive Peter watched as the republic reinforcements arrived. _

Flashback End:

Carol narrowed her eyes as she looked at him “Hold on, the Jedi that fought in that battle was Peter” she said suspiciously.

The old man looked at her and smiled, winking at her causing her to gasp in shock “You’re Peter” she whispered.

“I am” Peter answered with a smile.

“So… does that mean you’re taking us to the spring?” Carol asked.

“I am, I need to destroy it before Vader finds it” old man Peter answered.

Looking at the old man Peter “Can I ask you something, what happened to your eyes?” she asked.

“Order 66” Peter answered, a faraway look on his face “I was in the Jedi Temple when the clones marched on it… led by him”

“Vader?” Carol asked with a whisper.

“Correct, he and I briefly fought during the siege and in the fight… he blinded me” Peter explained.

“I’m sorry” Carol replied as she placed a hand on top of his “But the spring… is what they say true?” she asked.

“The waters of the spring can indeed cure all ills, and It can prolong life… rejuvenate the body and enhance the powers of a force sensitive that steps into it” Peter explained.

“So can it cure Vader?” Carol asked looking worried.

“It can, if he steps into that water, then there is no stopping him” Peter answered.

Natasha and the other’s walked onto the hip and sealed the ramp “Okay, lets’ go and find out Jedi” Natasha said as she walked to the cockpit with Clint following closely, Peter brought his finger up to silence Carol who smiled and nodded her head

In the meantime:

On board a Star Destroyer standing on the bridge Lord Vader looked out at the stars that stretched out before him, looking at his reflection he turned and made his way towards the admiral on board the ship “Report Admiral” Vader ordered, his cloak flowing behind him as he walked over and joined the admiral.

“Lord Vader, The Revenant has reported that the Rebel ship has made the jump to lightspeed having survived the crash landing” the admiral answered.

Vader stood there for a moment looking at the data the Revenant sent, the rebel ship was going in the opposite direction to where Vader was heading, looking to the admiral Vader “Change course Admiral, those Rebels know where the spring is” he ordered.

“Lord Vader… with all due respect” The Admiral answered “Surely these rebel scum cannot know where…” unable to finish his sentence, the admiral found he couldn’t breathe, Lord Vader kept his gaze on the admiral until finally the Admiral gasped and took a lungful of hair and collapsed to his knees.

“Do not disobey me admiral… change course and follow those Rebels” Vader ordered, soon he turned and walked away.

Soon, he would no longer need his suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed part 2


End file.
